


you that makes me whole

by novakians (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, Dom Chris, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, a bit of romanian translated at the end, it was just gonna be filthy porn but then they had to go and be in love sigh, or maybe just plain dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/novakians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, they haven’t seen each other in a few months, except through poorly connected Skype and FaceTime calls. Sebastian was out working on multiple other projects, and Chris was extremely proud of him, he was. But he still missed him like hell. The second Sebastian found out he had time off, he was calling Chris saying he booked a flight for the next morning so <i>‘you better have your fine ass ready for an entire day of not leaving your bed for a second.’</i><br/>-<br/>a.k.a the one where Chris and Sebastian missed each other. A lot. And they have some hot reunion sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you that makes me whole

**Author's Note:**

> If RPF makes you uncomfy please don't read!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own neither Chris nor Sebastian, though I sure do wish I did.  
> Enjoy :)

Three hard knocks rang loudly through the apartment, and Chris's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't sure if the tightness in his stomach was from excitement or anxiety, and he quite frankly didn't care. The only thing worth caring about was currently waiting, standing behind the closed door. He stood up so quickly he got a head rush, black dots dancing across his vision while the sensation of falling overtook him, despite his standing still. Chris gripped the back of the couch and took a few steadying inhales before taking a total of three massive steps to the door. He swung it open before he could think it over any further.

"Sebastian."  He felt himself smiling big enough to cause a dull ache in his cheeks, pulling the man standing there with a grin matching his own into his chest. Sebastian's arms quickly encircled Chris's waist, as he nudged his nose against the pulse point of Chris's neck. The embrace was tight enough to make Sebastian's breathing a slight struggle, and it was absolutely perfect. They stayed wrapped in each other for what felt like forever and nowhere near long enough when Sebastian pushed his foot back to slam the door shut.

Sebastian pulled away to look Chris in the eyes, giving him one sultry smile before sinking to the floor on his knees. “Missed you.” He smiled and nudged his face into Chris’s clothed crotch, before glancing up and giving one of his smirks that made everyone’s knees weak, regardless of their gender and/or sexuality. Chris wasn’t hard, not yet, but with Sebastian on his knees like that they both knew it wouldn’t take long. He  opened his mouth and dampened the front of the sweatpants tenting in front of his face.

“Mmmm. Talking to me or my dick?” Chris joked, ruffling his hair. “C’mon, kid.” He turned around, walking to the couch he was previously sitting on without checking if Sebastian was following. He already knew he was.

The younger man sat at his feet. Leaning his face on Chris’s lower thigh, he let out a sigh and relaxed fully. He was always calm there, where he belonged. At the feet of his boyfriend, the love of his life, his Chris. Chris’s large hand threaded through Seb’s hair and rested there, occasionally giving a little scratch just to hear an exhale of pleasure escape from his boy.

Their relationship started slowly; the two men went through the stages of being good friends, and then great friends, to where they were now. They didn’t have a word for it, at first, what they were. It was too intimate to be considered a no strings attached arrangement, yet not intimate enough to be considered a relationship.

Their sexual escapades were usually initiated by Sebastian, full of confidence and swagger as he propositioned Chris, who always readily accepted. The first time Chris was the one to suggest they had sex, Sebastian began acting weirdly before abruptly excusing himself and leaving Chris to panic and pace back and forth for hours. For three hours, actually, until the brunette ran at full speed back to Chris and told him he was in love with him. That night was fantastic for both of them, one of the best, as they discussed more aspects of their relationship and became fully comfortable with each other.

Now, they haven’t seen each other in a few months, except through poorly connected Skype and FaceTime calls. Sebastian was out working on multiple other projects, and Chris was extremely proud of him, he was. But he still missed him like hell. The second Sebastian found out he had time off, he was calling Chris saying he booked a flight for the next morning so _‘you better have your fine ass ready for an entire day of not leaving your bed for a second.’_

Which, so far, was going quite badly considering the fact that they were placed on the floor and couch accordingly, rather than the bed. Chris, however, was sure neither had a problem with that.

“You’re so good, beautiful boy. Missed you so much. What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want.” Chris soothingly said these words, yet with enough force behind them that Sebastian knew they were a command. Which is why Chris knew Sebastian ignored him just to be a little shit. Seb quickly pulled both Chris’s sweatpants and underwear down, leaning down to envelope his dick when Chris pulled him back by his hair. “Excuse me!” Chris’s voice was raised just enough to be intimidating. “I did not give you permission to do that, did I.” The question was clearly said as a statement, but Sebastian knew he needed to answer anyways.

“N-no sir.”

“Then why did you? Hmm?” Sebastian didn’t know how to respond, or maybe he just didn’t want to, so he put his head down and hunched his shoulders in a very submissive way. “Up. Bedroom.” Chris, again, didn’t even look to see if he was being followed as he walked away. He settled on his bed, while Sebastian once again settled at his feet. Chris patted the spot on the bed next to him, wordlessly commanding his boy to join him. He did without complaint.

“Sir. I’m sorry.” Sebastian said, voice small.

Chris shook his head. “For what?” He said it angrily, though he was far from actually angry and Sebastian. They were both turned on by the harshness.

“For...For trying to suck you off without permission, sir.” Seb’s head was still lowered, and he peeked up through his eyelashes to see Chris’s heavy, pleasured inhale as the words came out of his mouth.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay. But now you don’t get to suck me off. That’s your punishment.” Sebastian let out a whimper, but nodded in agreement. He was bad, he deserved to be punished. He was hoping for a little nicer one was all, like getting spanked or not being allowed to come.

Chris reached out to thread his fingers through Sebastian’s hair,  and pulled him in so they were forehead to forehead, their lips touching yet not kissing. They breathed each other in;  Sebastian with his eyes clothed and Chris with his open, looking at his boy adoringly. Sebastian’s lips parted and Chris could feel his breath warming his own, hot and heavy with arousal. Chris smiled and closed the distance fully, capturing Seb’s lips in a crushing kiss. Sebastian’s lips were soft, and so were his hands when he slid them around Chris's waist and up under his shirt.

Their mouths mingled, Sebastian near desperately shoving his tongue far into Chris’s mouth. Chris wasn’t having that though, slowly circling his own tongue around the inside outline of the younger man’s lips. He slowly, so slowly, pushed through to stroke on the top of Sebastian’s mouth, loving the gasp it got him in return. Sebastian tasted like coffee and mint, he tasted like warmth in the summer and he tasted like home, like Chris was only fully home when his tongue was so far down Sebastian’s throat that he was close to gagging on it. He withdrew slightly to bring Seb’s tongue into his mouth, giving a few harsh sucks before gently closing his teeth. He then  pulled his head back to depart, teeth still clamped. That gave Sebastian the perfect amount of pain mixed with pleasure, caused him to whine high and needy, an echo through the quiet room.

“You're so perfect.” Chris murmured, almost so quietly that he thought Sebastian missed it. He knew he didn’t, though, when he looked and saw his boy smiling that smile,  the one Chris liked to think was saved especially for him. The one where Sebastian’s eyes looked so soft and happy, his lips only slightly curving upwards. It was definitely his favorite smile to see. “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees for me?”

The smile quickly disappeared, and Sebastian’s lips parted and let out a breathy gasp before he quickly obliged. Once he got situated, Chris ran his fingers through Seb’s hair a few times before pushing his head down until his cheek was resting against his bent arms. Chris leant back to admire how astonishing Sebastian looked like this, flushed red and on display for him. Chris wanted to stare at him for hours, but that wouldn’t be fair to Sebastian, so he quickly went to work on making his boy feel amazing. Chris reached down, palming the beautiful ass in front of him and admiring how pretty the hole in between the two cheeks was. Sebastian loved this part, loved the humiliating feeling of Chris staring down at the most intimate part of him. Chris knew Sebastian felt that way, so he spent a lot of time doing just that; parting his ass to stare at the fluttering ring of  muscle, occasionally dragging his finger gently over it to remind Sebastian that he’s looking.

Chris’s favorite part, however, was when he finally leaned down to drag his tongue over the tight hole. He knew it was Sebastian’s favorite as well. After licking just once, Chris pulled back and placed a kiss over his hole, loving how it made his boy shudder from head to toe. He then slowly, agonizingly slowly, dragged his tongue firmly up and down a few times. When he felt Sebastian was relaxed enough, he placed his lips in a circle outlining his clenching ring. He then proceeded to shove the majority of his tongue through the muscle with little warning. Sebastian let out a beautiful, loud groan, followed by 'fuck, Chris.' Chris smiled slightly as he brought a hand down to slap Seb's ass, feeling the cheeks shake against his face. Sebastian moaned again, louder.

Chris continued to thrust his tongue in and out of his love. He would occasionally retreat to circle the tip of his tongue around it's perimeter, before diving back in and shaking his head back and forth while his tongue was still enveloped. This made Sebastian practically scream. Chris placed a few more kisses against him, and Seb shuttered every time without fail.

The thing Chris loved most about eating his boy out, though he loved a lot of things about it, was feeling Sebastian clench his muscle as if trying to keep Chris trapped into giving him pleasure. He loved how warm he was down there, how soft he was. He loved, loved, how he tasted. A lingering flavor of his body wash mixed with something partial to Sebastian, a beautiful taste nobody but him had, and that nobody but Chris has tasted. He was so pleased that he was the first one to do this to Sebastian, the first one who got to shove his face as far in between his ass that he could hardly breath. He didn't care, though, cared about nothing but how good he could make his baby feel while moving his tongue in circular motions inside of his body.

After what felt like forever of Chris lapping continuously at Sebastian, Chris's chin and Sebastian's ass were both covered with saliva. Sebastian couldn't stop moving his hips, shifting to try (and fail) to relieve his achingly hard dick and pushing back into Chris's tongue to get it deeper. He was periodically moaning, whining, cursing, and letting out small sobs every time Chris did something that he particularly liked--such as gently scraping his teeth over his now puffy hole, or sucking on the cheek next to it and leaving a faint bruise. "Please, please sir, fuck me," Sebastian was babbling, shaking his head back and forth in a frantic way. "Please, please please, _nu pot, eu-_ "

"Shh." Chris smiled slightly as he pulled back to shush Seb. He wiped his chin off with the back of his hand before leaning up, kissing along Sebastian's neck and shoulder blades for a few minutes before finally deciding to give into Sebastian's begging. "You're gonna sit on my lap and ride me, okay baby?" Sebastian nodded very enthusiastically, causing Chris to chuckle and kiss the back of his neck, right where his hair ended. "And I'm gonna handcuff you." Sebastian groaned, long and drawn out, at that.

Seb turned around so he was laying on his back. He smiled before bringing Chris down to kiss him. Both of their mouths opened before they even came in contact with each other, so when they did their tongues immediately flattened against one another. They sat like that for a few seconds, tasting each others taste buds, before Sebastian tilted his head to fit them together and licked his tongue along Chris's lips. He let out a small gasp when Seb bit down on one of his lips, though just lightly.

Chris eventually pulled away to open the drawer on the bedside table. He pulled out the lube kept there, along with a condom, and the handcuffs and key for later. He placed them on top of the table before crawling back over to Sebastian with the lube still in hand. He pulled Sebastian in another brief kiss, before leaning back to slick up his fingers. Sebastian was already quite loose from the rimming, but Chris liked to be sure he wouldn't hurt his baby. Sebastian captured his lips again just as Chris pushed one finger into him, causing them to groan simultaneously. They're lips shoved against each other lazily as Chris pushed his one finger in and out. He eventually did add another one, slowly circling, crooking, and withdrawing his fingers. He repeated this a few times, in search for the spot that would make Sebastian see stars. He knew he found it when Seb jerked back from his lips, groaning, " _La dracu! Chris, fute-mã."_

Though Chris didn't speak any Romanian, he had a pretty good idea of what Sebastian said. "Yeah, okay." He chuckled, removing his fingers. Sebastian sat up on his knees, waiting for Chris to strip his clothes off-- he was still wearing them only because Sebastian greatly enjoyed the shame he felt when he was bare naked and Chris was still fully clothed. Chris then got situated on his back after grabbing his things off of the bedside table. Once done, Sebastian settled on his lower abdomen, and Chris sat up so they were almost chest to chest.He reached around for Sebastian's wrists. "Safewords, baby?" He had to ask, since Sebastian would be restrained. That was their rule.

"Red, stop. Green, good." He sighed and his head lolled a little to the left. He looked like he was already close to subspace. "Uhhh...yellow, right. Yellow, slow down. Sorry, I couldn't English." That made Chris laugh a little loudly, which made Sebastian laugh as well. He proceeded to handcuff Sebastian behind his back, which was rather difficult without being able to see what he was doing, but he managed. He then made sure Seb saw the key before placing it back on the bedside table. After Chris lay back down on his back, Sebastian tried to line his dick up to sink onto it, but was stopped by Chris swatting his hip. He shook his head as he reached for the condom next to him and opened it. Chris wasn't stupid, and though he was pretty sure both he and Sebastian were clean, neither had actually been tested since before they became exclusive.

After rolling the condom down and spreading a generous amount of lube onto himself, he smiled up at the man made of sunshine smiling back at him. Chris wanted to call him beautiful again, but he was pretty sure Sebastian would end up glaring at him or telling him to shut up, so he decided against it. "Go ahead baby. Slowly. I mean it." Chris looked at him firmly, making Sebastian nod submissively. "You're beautiful," Chris added, because he was, and Sebastian did in fact tell him to shut up. That didn't hide the fact he was blushing, though.

Both let out similar gasps as Sebastian sank down. He moved his hips in a circular motion, and then continued to move downwards. He was going slowly like instructed, because he was a good boy and did what he was told, at least when he benefited from it. It took him a while to become fully seated on Chris, stuffed with his dick, but when he did his breathing was uneven and his mouth opened in pleasure. Chris groaned lowly, gripping his hips tightly. His dick was covered in warmth, a perfectly tight grip around him making him feel light headed in the best way. He barely grunted out a, _move, baby, _before Sebastian moaned loudly and lifted himself up. He sat back down roughly, arching his back in pleasure. Sebastian was good at many things, and riding dick was most definitely one of them. He quickly found a pace he was comfortable with, extending and bending his legs so he was fully seated one second and had nothing but the head of Chris's throbbing cock in him the next. Sebastian was practically screaming, bouncing up and down, while Chris was just letting out a continuous stream of gasps and curses.__

After a while, Chris was positive Sebastian was close to coming because he was himself. He gripped the bottom of Seb's dick, stilling his movements and causing him to whine at the loss. "No coming." He said sternly, before quickly lifting him off of his dick and pushing him onto his back. Sebastian gasped and looked surprised, not at being thrown, but at not having his hands to catch himself. His surprise quickly turned into arousal when Chris got on his knees in front of him. Chris pulled him so his legs wrapped around his waist, and began to push back into him. Chris swore that being in Sebastian's ass was a religious experience.

He began thrusting rapidly, watching Sebastian's face. He looked blissed out beyond compare, his mouth seeming permanently open as he let out a mixture groans and phrases in Romanian.  After what felt like forever, Sebastian was almost in tears, the good tears. The tears he always had stream down his face when he came the hardest. Chris decided to take sympathy, wrapping his hand around his boys dick as he continued to thrust roughly into his prostate. "You gonna come baby? You're allowed, come on, come on," Chris was practically panting the words out, but Sebastian clearly understood him. His whole body went tense, his hole clenching so tightly Chris thought he was going to come along with him. He screamed, it ripping through the air violently, as his come ejaculated from his dick, covering his stomach, chest, and neck. Chris followed not soon after, he thrusted a few more times as he licked some semen off of Sebastian's nipple and he was gone, vision blurring as he grunted and spilled into the condom.

He collapsed on Sebastian's chest to catch his breath, and Seb's hand came to rest on his hair. Once he felt his breathing was back to normal, he removed and tied the condom before tossing it somewhere on the floor. Sebastian scrunched his nose at that, but otherwise didn't comment. Chris then proceeded to grab the key and uncuff Sebastian. He pulled his wrists to his face, pressing gentle kisses along them. Sebastian blushed bashfully and lowered his head, but he loved the attention. Chris then lay down on his back, and Sebastian followed to drape himself over him. His head was rested right up against Chris's heart, right where he belonged. Their bodies fit so perfectly together, like they were meant to be pressed against each other. They were.

" _Te iubesc_." Sebastian muttered, voice muffled because his face was pushed into Chris's chest. He realized this and kissed along the top of both of his pecs, making Chris smile. "Make me pie later." This made Chris laugh, and he ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, pulling gently at the end in the way that made his boy melt.

"I love you too. No way." Chris couldn't even see Sebastian's face, but he knew the pout was there. He also was aware the puppy eyes were coming next, so he quickly retaliated. "Only because I'm taking you out tonight, and you can buy all the pie you want." He felt Sebastian grin against his chest, before he leaned up and pecked Chris's lips, and then cheek. He pulled back just to smile at Chris, his eyes soft. Chris's smile.

"You're beautiful," Chris grinned back as he said it.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he replied, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Romanian-
> 
> Nu pot, eu- : I can't, I-
> 
> La dracu! Chris, fute-mã. : Fuck! Chris, fuck me. (courtesy of [favoritedarkness ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/favoritedarkness))
> 
> Te iubesc. : I love you.


End file.
